


Fangs

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: DaiSuga Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: DaiSuga Week 2018 Day 2: Domestic or NightKoushi had been planning for a quiet night in.  He had papers to grade, a sweater to wear, and a bottle of wine to drink.  Those plans had been thrown out the minute Tooru had crashed through the door, black and red flyer in hand and a grin on his face.





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy team! Day two of DaiSuga week is here! The two prompts for the day were domestic and night, and I thought it'd be kind of fun to do something a little more paranormal for night. I hope you enjoy it, and thank you all for supporting my works!

The first thing that went through Koushi's mind as he entered the overcrowded dance club was the phrase, "Kitschy, and not in the ironic way."  The walls were draped with black and red curtains.  A fake, black, battery operated chandelier hung from the ceiling.  Cobwebs covered the high top tables.  It looked bad.  Real bad.

Koushi had been planning for a quiet night in.  He had papers to grade, a sweater to wear, and a bottle of wine to drink.  Those plans had been thrown out the minute Tooru had crashed through the door, black and red flyer in hand and a grin on his face.

"Kou-chan, we have to go," Tooru said.  "Halloween dance party.  Take off the Comfy Sweater, put on your Clubbing Sweater.  We're gonna go dance."

Koushi looked between the stack of student essays he had promised to return during the next class, the already poured glass of wine and Tooru.  Tooru raised an eyebrow.  Koushi tapped the topmost essay.  Tooru just shook the flyer in response.  Realizing Tooru wasn't going to budge without a verbal rejection, Koushi let out a sigh.

"Tooru, I promised I'd have these graded by Monday."

"Look, you're a teaching assistant.  You can lie and tell the little undergrads that you had important grad student things to do instead."

Koushi scowled at Tooru.  Tooru didn't seem to care.

"Tooru, no."

"Koushi, come on," Tooru whined.  "It'll be fun!  There's a full bar, a DJ, it's gonna be great!  Plus look at this flyer!"

Koushi eyed the offending piece of paper; black with red lettering, how 2005.

"This better not be a fetish thing," Koushi grumbled.

"I'm 85% sure that it's not," Tooru said.  "But on the off chance it is, wear your sexy pants.  The theme is vampires."

That was how Koushi found himself standing against the back wall of a stuffy, overcrowded underground club wearing the tightest black jeans he owned, drinking cheap red wine and regretting every minute of it.  Cold trails of sweat ran down his back, doing absolutely nothing to cool him down.  He could feel his eyeliner smudging every time he blinked.  Koushi was miserable.

Tooru had fucked off somewhere and was nowhere to be seen.  He had shouted something about… drinks? …dancing? …something, into Koushi's ear, then vanished into the crowd.  Koushi tried to follow him, but the two were easily separated by the crowd of people… dancing? Koushi wasn't really sure what to call it; it looked like a large mass of black clothed individuals gyrating to the sound of nails on a chalkboard. 

Koushi was in the middle of weighing the pros and cons of just leaving Tooru to his own devices when someone—nope, that was a couple of someones—crash against the wall next to him.  Koushi, probably against his better judgment, turned to look at the couple.  Recognizing his mistake half a second later, he snapped his eyes forward again.

'At least someone's having a good time,' Koushi thought.  'Even if they are taking this whole vampire thing too seriously.'

Koushi glanced at the couple out of the corner of his eye, and then pushed off of the wall.  They would probably appreciate the gesture.  Maybe.  Koushi doubted they even knew he was there.

Koushi pushed his way back through the crowd towards the bar, careful not to spill his wine.  A few patrons threw appreciative looks his way, but he went largely ignored.  Koushi slipped into an open spot on the bar next to a broad shouldered man with cropped black hair.  The man nodded in greeting, then turned his attention back to his drink.  Koushi took a moment to survey him – muscular, probably worked out, but overall pretty average.  Certainly not the kind of person Koushi would expect to see at a Vampire party.

"I dig the hair," the man said, shouting a bit to be heard over the music.

"What?" Koushi asked.

"I like your hair," the man repeated, leaning in closer to Koushi.  "Did you dye it, or is that your natural color?"

"Natural."

"You probably get that a lot."

"More often than I'd like."

"Sorry, didn't mean anything by it.  It reminds me of moonlight," the man said.  "It suits you."

"If you're gonna flirt with me, the least you could do is buy me a drink," Koushi teased, only half joking.

"Finish what you have first and I might consider it," the man countered.

Koushi snickered, taking a sip of his now room temperature wine.  He set the glass down on the bar and held his hand out to the stranger.

"Sugawara Koushi, my friends call me Suga."

The man took Koushi's hand and gave it a firm shake.  "Sawamura Daichi.  Call me Daichi."

"Well Daichi," Koushi said as he propped an elbow on the bar, "you get points for dropping the cheesiest line about my hair I've ever heard."

Daichi laughed a low chuckle that made Koushi's insides do little flips.  "Cheesy's what I aim for."

"I can see that," Koushi said with a sweep back towards the dance floor, "seeing as how you're at a Vampire Dance Party on Halloween."

Daichi gestured towards Koushi's outfit.

"A friend brought me here and then promptly abandoned me," Koushi explained.

"If you say so," Daichi teased.

Koushi scoffed, smacking Daichi in the shoulder.  Daichi pretended to fall to the floor while clutching his arm.  He laughed as he got to his feet.  Koushi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"What about you, Mr. Kitsch?  Your friends dump you too?"

"Oh, I'm sure they're around here somewhere," Daichi said.  "And before you ask, no, they didn't drag me here.  We've all got some sort of interest in vampires."

"Really?" Koushi asked, feeling his attraction to the man fading just a bit.

"Yeah, it's something fun to do," Daichi explained.  His voice took on a light tone as he said, "We are creatures of the night, after all."

"This a fetish thing?" Koushi asked.

"Only if you pay me."

Ok, he was joking, Koushi could roll with that.

"So, how about that drink?"

***

Daichi was quickly becoming Koushi's new favorite person on the planet.  He was funny, charming, and as quick-witted as Koushi.  They bought each other a few drinks, enough to make the night fun, but not enough for the repercussions of a hangover.  Tooru found them at one point, and after determining that Koushi was in no immediate danger from Daichi, disappeared back onto the dance floor.  Daichi and Koushi stayed at the bar for another few minutes, and then made their way outside for a breath of fresh air and a break from the cacophony of the party.  The two made their way into a side alley, leaning up against the cool bricks as they continued their conversation.

"Alright, for real though," Koushi began.  "Are you a real vampire?"

Daichi opened his mouth and tapped a tooth with the tip of his finger.  Koushi leaned in for a better look, and then staggered back; the tooth was sharp, just like a fang.

"Is that… real?" he asked, reaching to touch it.

Daichi gave Koushi a smile as he stepped back.  "Only one way to find out."

"What do you mean?"

"What do vampires like to do with pretty necks?"

Koushi stared at Daichi.

"You're fucking with me."

There was something predatory about the way Daichi looked at Koushi.  Koushi could feel his heartbeat accelerate and he resisted the urge to run.  Instead, he leaned back against the wall.

Daichi pressed himself against Koushi, boxing him in.  He leaned forward until he could whisper into Koushi's ear, "Again, only one way to find out."

Koushi shivered at the proximity.  With a sharp inhale, he pressed his lips to Daichi's.  Daichi tensed in surprise, melting into the kiss after a second.  He cupped Koushi's face in his hands before pulling back to trail kisses down Koushi's neck.

"You sure this isn't a fetish thing?" Koushi joked.  He may have been breathless and desperate, but he could still crack a joke.

Daichi chuckled, that deep rumble that Koushi could feel against his skin.  Rather than giving Koushi a response, he pressed open mouth kisses along the column of Koushi's throat.  Koushi groaned.  He clutched at the back of Daichi's shirt, looking for something, anything to stabilize him as teeth rested and scraped against his throat.

"Daichi-" Koushi moaned as Daichi bit down.

"Koushi, I'm ready to go if you- what the hell happened to you?"

Koushi's eyes snapped open.  Tooru was standing at the mouth of the alley.  Daichi was gone.

"Did you and tall, dark and handsome have fun?" Tooru asked, giving Koushi a knowing look.

"He was just right here?" Koushi muttered.

He turned and looked around the alley, but he couldn't see Daichi.  Where had he…?

Tooru stepped up to Koushi, prodding at his neck.  "Ooof, looks like he did a number on your neck.  You're gonna have to cover that.  And yes, you can borrow my scarf."

Koushi let Tooru lead him back to the entrance to the alley.  Tooru was saying something about hoping that Koushi got mystery guy's number, but Koushi wasn't listening.  How did Daichi vanish that fast?  Where did he go?

"Come find me again sometime," a voice whispered in Koushi's ear.  "I'd love to tell you more about us."

Koushi spun around, ignoring Tooru's indignant yelp.  But all he could see under the streetlight was an empty alley, and a lone crow flying away into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe it took me this long to write a vampire au?


End file.
